


Eye of the storm

by WeirdlyKagome



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dark, Dark Past, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Interspecies, Interspecies Romance, Partner Betrayal, Past Sexual Abuse, Power Struggle, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyKagome/pseuds/WeirdlyKagome
Summary: Miya was certain that the disappearance of her friend Elly was not a simple matter. There was something more sinister lurking in the shadows. So when Yui was being sent to the same place, she decided to tag along, to find clues about her friend.But she never counted falling prey to the brothers, or how helpless she would be. Lies, betrayal, conspiracies and power struggles surround her as she gets involved with the royal family of Sakamaki. What is the truth and what are the lies? Follow Miya as she discovers answers and her life plunges from the frying pan into the fire!
Relationships: Komori Yui/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Ayato/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Kanato/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Laito/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Reiji/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Shuu/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Subaru/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Towards the unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya suspects something is wrong with her orphanage

**A/N: Hey guys, I would like to give you all some warnings before you continue with this story. First of all, this would be a very dark story, with mature themes (mention of r*pe, suicide and depression) please turn back if you are uncomfortable with such themes. Second, there would be mention of gxg romance. Third, this would be a slow-burn. That is all,**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_**Towards the Unknown** _

_The once pristine clothes were torn into shreds. White walls splattered all over with blotches of blood and flesh. A figure in a crisp tailored suit clawed his way across the blood-covered floor._

_A distant shot of a gun going off was heard. The scene inside the once tall-standing citadel was gruesome. The man in his tailored suit, now laid on the blood-covered floor as he wheezed for air. His heart had been shot through and he required help urgently, but no one came through. He looked up at the two traitors._

_''Miya, how could you betray me...'' the man hacked and coughed, spraying more blood all over the matted floor, ''I helped you, even when I was...'' the man was stopped when another bullet passed through his head; this time shot by another figure._

_''Ayato, there was no need for that'' the female in form-fitting apparel said to the red-head beside her. ''Miya, this was necessary,'' the red-head sighed ''Reiji had to be stopped...'' his lips lifted into a grim smile._

_Miya sighed a tired sigh. She has had enough of all this, she hoped that this was the correct decision. Miya looked at Ayato as he continued to walk away from the scene. She looked at the fallen Sakamaki on the ground and turned around to leave. Miya stopped in her tracks, she looked up with fear clouded eyes as her vision hazed over with blood. Her eyes widened as her vision felt blurry and her head pounded severely. She felt herself falling and a thud echoed throughout the massive hall. Her eyes filled with tears and pain, as she tried to look up at the person who had shot her. The black boots were the only thing she saw as she watched her blood escape..._

_She wondered how did things come to this... She tried to block out the distant shouts from Ayato as she tried to remember, how things came to be..._

* * *

Miya tapped her pencil against the table as she looked around the library. The musky and old scent of the wooden floor filled the small dimly lit library corridor. She stared back at the book open in front of her, squinting to get a better look due to light deficiency. Her mouth parted to leave a rather long-repressed sigh. As expected it was not here as well.

Her search had started almost a year ago when she had for the first time started to research about the disappearance of the many adult orphans from the rather old and remote orphanage. The disappearances as she could remember had been going on for quite a while, five years to be precise. She had never been quite keen at digging up the rather tantalizing secret, but the sudden dissonance of her only best friend Elly had caused her to venture towards solving the mystery.

She had been researching since the day Elly had been sent to the same place. She had truly wanted to stop her friend since she knew that something was very wrong with this adopting procedure and the 'house on the mountain'. Till now she had only two leads, the first being all the girls who had disappeared had been at least of sixteen years of age and second being, all have been sent to a guardian which would not have been very surprising considering it was an orphanage.

But after pulling some dirty stunts like stealing snd blackmailing she had finally secured her hands on the 'forbidden' adoption files. After doing extensive reading, the first thing that rose a suspicion in Miya's mind was the fact that the benefactor and church priest of their orphanage, Seiji Komori had been contacting the very famous politician, Togo Sakamaki and second, all the girls were being sent to the same place, 'house in the mountains'. These things made Miya a bit suspicious.

She looked at the same book in front of her, the book named 'old folklores and mountain witches' but she could not find anything in here either. Some would think that she was being just ridiculous trying to read a book about witches and dark magic but many don't know the things she knew. She was someone who had been friends with a vampire hunter, the very girl Elly.

Elly had descended from the family of very prestigious vampire hunters. Her family had died in one of their assignments, leaving little Elly in the church turned orphanage. Growing up with Elly had been all types of craziness for Miya. Constant sneaking around, playing with traps and just being genuinely annoying had been their aim in life. But then came the day when Elly's powers had awakened.

She still remembers how Elly had been thrashing in her bed from the unbearable pain and then it all had become a bad dream by the next day. The next week Seiji had arranged a teacher for little Elly, her very own uncle, a first-class vampire hunter. Following that, Elly had stayed with her uncle till the day she had turned 12 and had returned to the church, with her new skills and missions. She had stayed with Miya since then and had kept a close eye on the disappearances.

Then came Elly's entry mission, the mission which would help her secure her very own place in her vampire hunter society. Her entry mission being 'hunting down the troubles in the house on the mountains'. Miya had known it was her job but had tried to stand her friend. This did not help because Elly had always been far more stubborn than her friend and had easily sweet-talked her into letting her go.

The entire events had made Miya start to search for a way to help Elly. She had known that whatever was happening was due to the vampire in the house of the mountains. She was determined to save her friend. But she could not do much by sitting in the library anymore. For now, she had sufficient information.

The only thing she needed to do now was to venture into their lair, waiting for them to drop their guard. But there was a problem, the person whoever was 'adopting' the girls from the orphanage had never written her name on the adoption paper.

But her chance came sooner than she had anticipated because this time the person to be signed off had been the priest's very own daughter, Yui Komori. The priest was scared like any father should be. The priest was feeling helpless, like any father should be and this her perfect chance.

Miya: "Uncle Seiji, shall I say something?" She was anxious but she had to give it a chance.

Seiji: " Not now Miya-chan, I am busy. As you know Yui would be...."

Miya: " I know, I know you are concerned and..... and that is why I would like to go with her. I would...I would like to protect little Yui!"

Miya had always seen Yui like a little sister, ever since the first day she had come to the orphanage, unstable on her little feet with a locket in her pudgy hands. She has always adored the girl. She never wanted to think of her offer as a mean to an end, but it was all that was to it. Her excuse of protecting the sweet girl was like her one-way ticket, to find clues about her sole family member. It did not make her a bad person did it?

Seiji: "You would....you would do that Miya-chan?"

Miya: " I would... anything...anything for her!" Anything for her sweet Elly, her best friend, her lover.

* * *

*Author's note* The next update will have Miya finally entering the mansion. Yes, you have read it correctly, Elly was her lover. This will be a slight Yui x Miya x Sakamakis and Mukamis. I have been having this huge crave for making a girl x girl thing. But the brothers get involved as well, how? Well, read to find out. As always. Comments are most appreciated. Thank you for your time!


	2. The madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya is thrown into the madness of the vampires

**Disclaimer: Diabolik lovers and its characters do not belong to me, only my OC does.**

**Enjoy~**

**_The madness_ **

A week had passed by since Miya had convinced Seiji to let her accompany Yui. She felt horrible for using Yui as her foot-bridge to getting closer to Elly. The orphanage had started to look more sinister as of lately. Miya had a feeling that something very dark had been brewing in this orphanage for a long time. Their connection to the famous politician felt just like a layer on the top of this huge lair of secrets. 

It had taken Seiji about four days to ask permission for Miya to tag along, from whomever he had decided to send his daughter to. This was another thing Miya found to be very strange. Seiji's decision, to allow Yui to move into the very place which was the cause of this mayhem. She had understood his acceptance when the rest had been concerned; but this time, it was his daughter. His anxious behaviour was not fooling Miya. Miya found that she was starting to hate him even more. 

* * *

Exactly one week from then, a car had arrived in front of the orphanage. Yui had been pleasantly surprised to find Miya accompanying her. Yui had always liked Miya. She was beautiful, kind and warm-hearted. She was just like the sister Yui never had. Miya had never been close with any of the orphans. She had always been like those people who got well along with everyone without the need for them to get too close to anyone. Yui had never really interacted a lot with Miya, but just like everyone else, she liked her. Yui had always wanted to be close to Miya so when she was presented with such an opportunity, her dreaded trip to her father's friend's place did not feel so daunting anymore.

The two opted not to exchange words during their ride together. Miya always gave a very distant feeling to Yui. In the orphanage, there had been many instances at which Yui had tried to catch a conversation with the young woman. Miya had always politely smiled at her, but for some reason, Yui had been hesitant to talk any further. Yui had felt that her introverted-ness had been the reason for her hesitancy. But now when Miya sat beside her, for the first time in her life, Yui felt overwhelmed by a sense of an impenetrable barrier surrounding the other woman. The car screeched to a halt. Yui sighed in relief, she would prefer not to remain in close spaces with Miya ever again. 

Miya had never felt that she could ever be that one person who would judge a book by its cover. But, now she was doing just that. The mansion in front of her played with her based instincts, warning her from entering its threshold. Honestly, Miya had expected quite a lot of scenarios to happen, but the feeling of dread which surrounded her was unlike any she had ever imagined. The warning bells in her head rang like one of her baser phobias was being presented in front of her. She did not like it. She looked at Yui and found her staring back. Miya nodded and together with Yui she took her first steps towards the biggest turning point of her life. 

The rain came down without any prior warning and this did nothing to improve the mood of the two girls. Yui ran towards the mansion. Miya frowned, she could not get rid of the sirens blaring in her head. Hesitantly, she moved to join Yui who continued to knock on the towering door. No answer was forthcoming and the two girls stared at each other worriedly. They jumped in their place when the door opened on its own. Miya's eyes widened. Everything just spelt her to turn and run away. Her hands tightened around itself and she gulped in determination.

* * *

Miya entered the house before Yui and immediately she dropped to the floor, her head whirling with a pounding headache. Yui worriedly ran to her friend, supporting Miya to stand. Miya placed a hand on Yui's and thanked her. They stared at the flight of stairs in front of them, followed by the massive chandelier. Yui moved deeper into the house like being pulled by something.

Miya tried to stop her felt a barrier keeping her away from Yui. Miya was confused. She followed Yui and watched from the side as she was pulled under a red-head. Miya was trying her best to move forward but something was trying to keep her away from Yui. Miya turned around when she felt a pair of eyes pricking at the back of her neck. She met a pair of narrowed ruby eyes and the force holding her in place disappeared immediately. Miya stumbled forward. 

''Ayato, what do you think you are doing? This is the entrance hall where we greet our guests, do I have to always remind you to take such things to your private chamber?'' The ruby eyed stranger sternly confronted the red-head. 

Miya felt the red-head was the arrogant type from the way he dismissed the stern voice of the other man. She jumped when the red-head narrowed his eyes at her. Miya got the inescapable feeling of being trapped in those deep green eyes. She furrowed her brows and turned away from those eyes which felt like they could swallow her whole. She listened half-heartedly as Yui introduced them to the two men and then followed them quietly into the hall. 

* * *

Miya watched from the sidelines once again as almost all the men in the room harassed Yui. For the first time in her life, she was conflicted to speak up. Miya had always been the courageous type but now she felt like a stone was stuck in her throat. The scene in front of her made her feel complicated. She could not place the bizarre occurrences in a single word or many. The boys licked Yui and she tried to back-peddle as a normal person should but something told her that she might not be trying enough. This was the reason why she could not decide whether to save her or not. 

Miya was jolted from her thoughts when Yui turned to leave. For the first time since they have entered, Miya felt like Yui was genuinely scared and needed saving. Miya vacated her place and shielded the poor girl on the floor. She bent down and collected the small and frail girl in her arms. Miya stared at the 'newly' exposed vampires and asked them for directions to her room. 

'' I would like to have an audience with everyone.'' Miya walked away after she finished informing the others of her intention. The vampires stared at her and smirked. This time around, they had received far interesting toys to haunt and break. 


	3. Oppression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya's first lesson in oppression

**Disclaimer: Diabolik lovers and its characters do not belong to me, only my OC does.**

**Enjoy~**

**_Oppression_ **

Yui stared up at the older woman carrying her. She blushed at the way Miya's hair brushed past her hands and tickled them. Unknowingly, Yui curled a strand of Miya's hair around her fingers. Yui continued to stare at the anxious Miya who laid her down on her bed. 

''Take some rest, I would come back to check up on you later.'' Miya turned around to leave but Yui caught her hand, ''Miya-chan, thank you'' Yui tried to smile warmly and was greeted with a disapproving glare from Miya. 

''Let's talk later,'' Miya ordered and left Yui alone to her increasing confusion. 

* * *

Miya climbed down the stairs and returned to the hall. She was surprised that everyone had heeded her words. They had been waiting for her. She scanned each of their faces and sighed. She had to be very careful about everything. These people were nothing but beasts in human cover. Elly would have left some traces behind.

Their interactions between themselves and with Yui had given her the overall understanding that these people loved everything about making people scared. They received a sick pleasure from hearing pain-filled cries. Honestly, that was not something which perturbed Miya. She had already expected such beasts to lurk in this mansion. She knew she could not show her fear. 

''First of all, I would like to introduce myself properly,'' her statement was met with a plethora of snickers and grunts. 

''For someone who had been excessively rude from the beginning, you seem to be very presumptive that your behaviour right now would make up for that.'' the ruby eyed male fixed his glasses.

Miya looked at the Ruby eyed man and smiled lightly, ''Reiji-san I am presuming nothing. I agree that we have all started on the wrong foot but I would like to start over.''

Miya looked into their eyes, ''I am Sekiguchi Miya, I have tagged along with Yui...'' Miya was interrupted. 

''You are not one of the sacrificed brides, yet you decide to tag along because she is your friend,'' Miya stared at the eldest brother, ''fair enough! But, now you know what we could do to you, still, you stay?'' the blonde lazily stares back at Miya, ''Makes me wanna know what is your motive.''

Miya stiffened at the implication. She knew that they were intelligent but she was being cornered pretty quickly. She had to remain calm. People used to call her the negotiator, she would show them why.

Miya politely smiled at the eldest brother,'' I stay here for the same reason, Shu-san. I remain to stay beside my friend, is that a crime?'' Miya questioned the eldest. The blonde smirked and sat up in a swift motion, ''Only if the same friend is not the ex-lover of our previous bride.''

Miya's eyes widened, all her pretences washing away like the fear that had been churning at the back of her throat. 

''So you all, have known from the very beginning. I see. Then what is this all about? Why not kick me out of here?'' her face overshadowed with anger, ''Is this some case of charity? You know it very well that I might find out the secrets...'' she was interrupted once again, this time by the red-head ''Our family secrets, the connection to your orphanage? Go ahead, we don't care. But don't interfere in our business and we would be happy to stay out of your way.'' The vampires stared at her for a while and disappeared from her sight. 

Miya's legs buckled beneath her and she fell to the floor. She could not hold in the day's exhaustion anymore. They knew all about her and Elly. She was correct, Elly had been here. But what happened after that? Miya's heart gave her the hope that Elly was still out there. Elly was a strong woman, she would not go down so easily. Miya convinced herself that they wanted to protect something and wanted to keep her away. Their laid back attitude would make her lose all hope and leave, or so they thought. Miya decided, she would stay back and put an end to all of this. 

* * *

Ayato paced in his room. He had tried his best to keep her away from the things she should not know. He sighed in frustration when he saw the determined girl move up to Yui's room. He should have known. She was annoyingly stubborn when she needed not to be. He could only hope that the truth would not stand in his way. 

* * *

Reiji knocked on the door leading to Yui's room and grimaced in distaste as Miya's scent drifted to him. The brothers always had a moral sense of conduct to not lay their hands on humans who had not been sacrificed as brides. Hence his disapproval with her free lodging in their house. His face twisted with anger when he remembered Ayato's decision to let her live. Reiji was powerless when faced with the son of the powerful Cordelia. Even when she was dead, her family had enough power to vaporize Reiji from existence. He had no desire of picking fights which he could not win. 

A knock made Miya stop in her work. She rested Yui's freshly cleaned, injured leg on the pillow and nudged her to sit up straight. The girls watched intently as Reiji entered the room and threw two uniforms at them asking them to get ready for night school. Yui was shocked by the prospect of them going to school at night while Miya was shocked that they went to school at all. Miya wisely kept her mouth shut. 

Reiji stopped to stare at Miya hatefully and asked her to follow him. Miya stared back blankly and followed him out, leaving Yui to dress in private. 

* * *

''This will be your room, for the duration of your stay.'' Reiji pointed out towards the highly furnished room. Miya was left speechless and she sent a short nod towards Reiji, after which she closed the door on his face. Miya was halfway through undressing when a visibly fuming Reiji pressed her to the nearby wall by her throat. Miya hacked for air and stared with wide eyes into a pair of molten-lava eyes. Her eyes widened in fear for the first time since she had entered the mansion. Fear gripped her at the lack of oxygen and the constriction of her windpipe.

Miya knew that she was about to see true hell when Reiji's eyes glazed over with euphoria. He chuckled deep and maliciously sending chills down her spine. She felt cold lips on her ear, ''Remember to never disobey me, little rabbit. You are not like Komori-san who is forbidden from being killed. You, my dear, can die a very...hm... gruesome death if you could not follow the rules.'' Reiji rubbed his thumb on her pulse for demonstration and left. Miya fell to the ground coughing haggardly. She stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. The reality presented itself in front of her. She needed to get to the bottom of this, quickly. She might not live to see the next month through.


	4. Espionage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji's espionage mission

**Disclaimer: Diabolik lovers and its characters do not belong to me, only my OC does.**

**Enjoy~**

**_Espionage_ **

A tall man in a crisp, tailored butler suit walked with urgency as he hurried to his lab-based room. Reiji was going through turbulence of worries at the moment. He was not supposed to lose his patience. His temper was something which he needed to control if he wanted to fulfil his objective. 

Reiji opened the door of his bedroom with a force enough to rip it off its hinges. His effort to calm himself down with a cup of tea backfired. He gritted his teeth in anger and threw the cup which smashed into pieces as it came in contact with the surrounding bookshelves. Reiji huffed as he moved towards his study table. His shaking hands tugged open the drawer and a photo came into his view. He picked up the picture and his lips twisted in disgust. 

* * *

_Reiji had been resting on a particular moonless night when a messenger had arrived bearing a special message from the royal council. Reiji had been nervous in taking the scroll but his hand had been quick in unfurling it. A royal edict had been issued to summon him to the council. The next day witnessed him walking through the marshy land as he made his way towards the royal council of Miyazaki._

_The council had always given Reiji an unsettling feeling. The building was a perfect rip off from a horror movie. Massive dark walls, gloomy atmosphere and the branches of an ancient tree strewn around its foreboding walls. Reiji straightened, an action which is no doubt done to console himself; being called here was never good news._

_The highest seat in the council had remained empty for the last 100 years. The seat belonged to the Vampire King, Karlheinz. But since he had been absent from the land of the mortals since the last hundred years, his seat, however, had yet to be filled. The council consisted mostly of aged Vampires and veterans from the last vampire-human war that had taken place a thousand of years ago. The council was responsible for the peace of the demon society and many other important matters regarding peace and balance. But all these things had not mattered to Reiji, the only thing that mattered to him was that they were predominantly responsible for crowning the next Vampire King._

_''Sakamaki Reiji, son of the Vampire King, we have summoned you here in the light of a very important matter.'' the council member and the oldest vampire in the council cleared his throat, ''you are hereby being appointed to go on an espionage mission on behalf of the council.''_

_Reiji looked up in shock. An espionage mission?_

_''What if I may ask... is the problem?'' Reiji tried to stop his voice from shaking._

_''The race of the most powerful devil hunters have given birth to a new member'' the elder's lips crooked up, ''you are being sent in our behalf to cut down this problem before'' he licked his lips in twisted glee ''they become our death!... Hahhhhaaaaa'' the elder cackled madly._

_Reiji took a step back due to the suddenness of the action. He fixed his glasses and stared at the madly cackling elder._

_“Wait, young Reiji. Do whatever you want, but don’t kill the ‘problem’!” The elder warned in a low voice. His warning sent chills down Reiji’s spine._

_The elders were truly monstrous, they had no fear of death. He nodded stiffly and left the place in a swirl of air._

* * *

Reiji grimaced as he remembered the entire encounter. He was very disappointed in himself. He had been almost a few seconds away from destroying all his years of hard work. He wanted to beat himself up for his loss of control. He had to reign in his anger, otherwise, the rest of his brothers would catch onto his desperate behaviour. This was his only chance to prove himself worthy of the throne. 

He smirked at the picture as he crushed it between his palms. He could relate to the elder, the sick and twisted feeling of satisfaction of 'seeing your prey suffering' was what made them the monsters they were. They were the strongest race in the world and were not scared of death.

Reiji had made sure to cut down the ‘problems’, as the council had mentioned. Reiji’s eyes lightened as he smirked cockily at the picture of his ‘mission target’, “You would never be able to do anything, anymore, Sekiguchi Miya! I have made sure of it.” Reiji smirked and threw the crushed photo into the bin.

No matter how much he tried to remove his doubts, one thought still nagged in his head _Why send her here? What is that man up to?_ Reiji’s lips tightened. No matter what happens, he resolved, he would snatch the throne at any cost.


End file.
